ClanWings
CREDIT AND RULES!!! Bases are from Wyndbain. When I have time, I'll make my own art. Tribe belongs to me. YOU MUST ASK TO EDIT THIS PAGE. I AM THE SOLE CREATOR, AND ANYONE WHO CLAIMS OTHERWISE WILL GET REPORTED. Be nice to everyone in the comments, including me. Failure to do so will result in a sarcastic comment by me, and yes, a report. ''YOU MUST ASK TO CREATE A PRINCE/PRINCESS/LEADER/SHAMAN. '' Appearance: Usually natural colors, can be found in shades of brown, black, grey, white, and green. However, some ClanWings spread bright colored paint on their scales. They often wear some form of armor made of animal pelts and wood. Feathers are involved. Powers: Experts at weapons and potions, hard scales, ability to survive in harsh climates, can speak with small animals (except scavengers, duh) The rest of the powers depend on the clan. Names: Bird Tree Fish Frog Leaf Stag Bear Star Moon Comet Fire Sea River (Taken by me but you can use it) Feather Lemur Sky Bubble Snow Rock Pebble Boulder Moss Wolf Mystic Leaf Cry Blood Plant Flower Petal Spear Jagged Revenge Bloom Cryptid Ray Current Glisten Really any name pertaining to nature and description words fit. Yall get the idea. Dragonets and Eggs Dragonets are usually born sometime between Spring and Summer. Their eggs are a molted brown, made to look like the forest floor or grey to blend in with stones. Their parents paint elaborate patterns on the shells to be able to tell the eggs apart. The clan Shaman watches over the eggs until they hatch. Tribe Hierarchy Queen (Currently Queen Dazzle) King (Currently King Tear) Clan Leader (Bark, Wave, and Limestone) Shaman (Storm, Vapor, and Stalactite) Princess (Princess Sunbeam) Prince (Prince Leaf, Prince Cloud, Prince Sycamore) Soldiers/Guards Working Class Unworthy Tribe Organization The Tribe is separated into 3 Clans, depending on their location. There are Lakewings, Treewings, and Cavewings. Clan Leaders rule the clans, with Shamans as their advisors. Lakewings Lakewings are usually dark brown or green, to fit in with the lake floor. They can also be grey or white. They can hold their breath for a long time. They are also expert swimmers and divers. They have smaller wings and slender builds compared to the rest of the Tribe. This clan has a strong streak of Seawing blood in them, but lack the glowing scales. These dragons are accustomed to swimming, and hardly ever venture into high altitudes. They will fly but usually stay low to the ground. They can survive high water pressure and can dive to impressive depths. Treewings Treewings are usually either green or brown so that they can blend in with the foliage. They are experts at living in the forest and are the prime map makers of the tribes. They are also expert hunters and can craft complicated potions. This Clan is usually the rulers of the Tribe as a whole. These dragons have long tails and large wings. These dragons are accustomed to living in the trees. They can fly to impressive altitudes, but cannot handle high water pressure. Cavewings Cavewings are dark grey, back, or white. These are master fighters and are usually picked to guard the Queen and King. This clan lives in caves and shadowy areas. Cavewings have extreme dark vision and can sense vibrations. They are sensitive to sunlight and are mostly nocturnal. However, some dragonets are being born completely blind as the Clan evolves due to the majority of the clan's time being spent in almost complete darkness. The Cavewings are getting desperate to stop this "illness" and desire to move to the forest. These dragons have the smallest wings of the tribe and muscular builds. These dragons are accustomed to living on the ground, and hardly ever fly. They can also survive weeks without food, high pressure, and extreme temperatures. Traditions: Each Clan has a different version of the same tradition. This tradition, of course, is the Coming of Age Ceremony. This occurs when a dragon is about 7 years old and has proven himself/herself worthy. The tradition differes from Clan to Clan. Screenshot 2019-10-07 at 8.21.28 PM.png|Lakewing Example Screenshot 2019-10-07 at 8.28.24 PM.png|Treewing Example Screenshot 2019-10-07 at 8.46.04 PM.png|Cavewing Example Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Well developed tribes